Winchester's Number 3 and 4
by Dean's fallen angel
Summary: Abby and Dean were friends since they were kids. Then Dean left with his dad. Now ten years later, Dean's back and Abby and Dean take their friendship to a whole new level. They start hunting together and soon become something way more.
1. Dolls and Silenced Cries

Dolls and Silenced Cries

"Dean! Give me back my dolly!" Abby wined when Dean stole her favorite doll. Bobby sat and watched them play, making sure Dean was okay. Sam was still a baby and he was taking a nap next to Emma, Abby's little sister. Mary had died two years ago and Dean was still crying himself to sleep. Abby was the only person to make him happy. Bobby loved seeing him smile around her, playing with her, and having fun with her.

Abby pinned Dean to the floor and made him give back her doll. She was going to be a great hunter one day. Dean flipped them over, tickled her, and watched her undertake a laughing convulsion. Dean broke into a laughing frenzy himself. They lay on the floor next to each other laughing. Bobby got up and made them dinner.

"Dean, can you stay here forever and play with my dollies with me?" Abby asked when she stopped laughing.

"Of course I will, Abby. I love stealing your dollies!" Dean replied picking up one of her dolls and running. Abby chased him around the house; they woke up Sam and Emma. Uh-oh! "Shhhhhh. Sammy, sleep." Dean tried to calm his little brother. When he fell back asleep, Bobby called them for dinner. They sat at the table in silence eating their bacon cheeseburgers.

When they were done, Abby took a bath while Dean played with Emma and Sam. Even though they weren't related, Abby and Emma felt like Dean's sisters. Abby came to play with them after her bath. Dean thought she looked really pretty with her soft brown curls shaping her face. Her blue-gray eyes smiled when she looked at Dean. She was wearing her favorite baby blue shorts that showed off her cute little six year old legs and her AC/DC shirt that matched Dean's.

Abby and Dean thought each other were cute, but they were like sister and brother. They loved each other like someone would love their best friend. They were best friends. Dean knew everything about Abby and Abby knew everything about Dean. If you saw Dean, Abby was always at his side. They always said they would never leave each other. Bobby always felt hurt when they said this for he knew John would be here soon to pick up Sam and Dean.

"Guys time for bed." Bobby said. Abby and Dean raced upstairs. Abby got to her room first, and then Dean got to his across the hall. They said their goodnights and went in their rooms. Not even ten minutes later, Abby could hear Dean's silenced cries. Abby crept out of her bed and went across the hall.

She opened the door and turned on the light. Dean saw her and tried to smile but more tears fled from his pretty green eyes. Abby couldn't stand seeing people cry. She went to dean and hugged him. He cried onto her shoulder. Then, they lied down next to each other and Abby told Dean about her mom; something she never told anyone.

"When I was three my mom died like yours. There was this big fire. All of my dollies burned, too. My daddy tried to save mommy but he couldn't. He died. So at least you have a daddy. All I have is Bobby." Abby told him as tears came down her eyes. Abby never realized how much she missed them till now. Dean wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Abby," was all he said. They ended up falling asleep together. Bobby came in Dean's room during the middle of the night. When he saw them, he thought of waking them up, but then he saw the dried tears and wet eyelashes and realized they were cuddling for comfort. Abby getting the comfort a guy like her Dad would give. Dean getting the comfort a lady like his mom would give. Bobby just shut the door a little and went back to his room with a smile on his face.

The sun rose and brightened Dean's room. They woke and went downstairs. Bobby saw them and smiled again. The fact was, they were inseparable. You could put one in New Jersey and one in California and they would find one way to see each other and play together.

After breakfast, Dean and Abby played again. This time they were pretending they were people from bands. First, Abby was Angus Young and Dean was Brian Johnson. Then, Abby was Gene Simons and Dean was Ace Freely. Finally, Abby was Jon Bon Jovi and Dean was Richard Sambora. They had a blast belting out to AC/DC, Kiss, and Bon Jovi. Bobby had a blast watching them sing and smile.

"Let's go play in my room." Abby told Dean and Dean followed her upstairs. When they got in her room they just stood there not knowing what to do. Dean watched Abby lick her pink, plump lips. He wanted to kiss them like he had kissed his moms. Abby reminded Dean of his mom a lot. She was protective, strong, pretty, and graceful. He walked over to her and placed a small kiss against her lips.


	2. How John Cried

How John Cried

Abby blushed. She had never been kissed before. Neither had Dean. They played with dolls until dinner time. The same thing happened as the night before. Dean tried to hide his cries, Abby went in his room to comfort him, and they fell asleep. These events happened every night for the next week. Every night Bobby would see them together, looking safe and comforted in each other's arms, but he knew Dean would be leaving soon. Too soon.

The morning was peaceful and quiet. Abby and Dean watched concerts on TV. all day. "God I love AC/DC!" Abby said.

"No, Led Zeppelin is much better. I mean What is and What Should Never Be, Houses of the Holy, In My Time of Dying, When the Levee Breaks, all fantastic songs." Dean replied listing all of his favorite songs.

"Well what about Back in Black, Highway to Hell, Hells Bells, You Shook Me All Night Long? Are you gonna tell me that these songs aren't good?" Abby argued. She really did love Zeppelin as much as AC/DC but she wasn't going to admit it.

"You're right those songs are good, just not as good as Zeppelin's songs." Dean said and went back to watching the AC/DC concert. He was like Abby. He loved AC/DC just as much as Zeppelin he just wasn't going to admit it. They were both really stubborn kids. Abby did as she pleased and liked what she liked. Dean did as he was told and liked what his dad liked.

At about two p.m. someone knocked on the door. Abby answered it and started to cry. It was John. John picked her up and started to hush her. Abby knew Dean would be leaving. She didn't want him to ever leave her. She needed him there. She was lonely without him.

"Sweetie, don't cry. It's okay. Dean will be back soon. Don't worry." John said still trying to quiet Abby's cries. Dean was jealous of his dad, being able to hold Abby in his arms, but he didn't say anything. "Go pack your stuff Dean." John ordered his son and put Abby down.

The two of them ran upstairs to Dean's room. Abby started to cry again. This time it was Dean who got to hold her. They lay on the bed together, comforting each other, absorbing as much of each other they can before Dean left. A few hours past and Dean and Abby had fallen asleep.

John came upstairs looking for his son. He went in Abby's room and no one was there. Then, he went in Dean's room and saw them asleep together. John didn't like Dean being this close to Abby. He knew Dean or Abby would just get hurt in the long run.

John carefully and quietly picked up Dean and brought him to the car. He came back inside and got Sam and Dean's stuff and brought Sam to the car. John went back inside to thank Bobby. He saw Abby on the stairs holding her doll with soft tears coming down her cheeks. This sight broke John's heart, but he couldn't leave Dean with Bobby forever.

He said bye to Bobby and left, not looking back at the crying Abby. Once he stepped outside, he could hear Abby cry. And as John walked to the car, a tear of his own slid down his cheek.


	3. Boarding School and Emma

Two weeks had passed since Dean or Abby had seen each other. Every night Dean would watch Sam in a crappy motel room while his dad hunted. He hated this life. He hated that his mom was dead. He hated that there was a good chance that he would never see Abby again. I mean sure he'll see Bobby. But Bobby was going to send Abby to boarding school in New Hampshire because Bobby didn't want Abby to be a hunter. Of course, John needed Dean to watch Sam and become a hunter. Dean didn't want to be a stupid hunter. He wanted to be with Abby.

"Dean, get your stuff together and help me get Sam's stuff. We're leaving." John ordered his son, once again. They were off to a new town, a new hunt. Dean packed his stuff quietly. Then, he gathered Sam's stuff, and got in the car. It smelled of sex, beer, and cheeseburgers. Dean just rolled down the window and fell asleep, dreaming of playing with Abby.

* * *

Abby sat in the living room and brushed Emma's short, blond hair. She thought of Dean, but quickly threw the thought away. Whenever she thought of him she just got really sad and her eyes swelled with tears. Abby was leaving in two days to go to New Hampshire for school. _Wherever that is, I'm not going!_ She thought. But, sadly, Bobby wanted her to go to school, become a lawyer or doctor, and have a nice, normal, white picket fence family. That's not what Abby wanted. Abby wanted to learn how to hunt really well, find Dean, hunt with him, and live the rest of her life with her best friend.

"Emma, stop moving your head. Now you have a knot." Abby scowled Emma, who interrupted from her fantasy. Emma stopped dancing to the Wiggles and stayed still while Abby took out the knot. It was hard living with Emma. Abby was always taking care of her, changing her, talking to her when she was sad, and helping her bathe. Bobby would have done all that, but Emma wouldn't let him touch except to carry her.

There was a long story behind Emma. You see, Emma wasn't Abby's sister. Abby was an only child, not related to Emma at all. Emma had two older brothers, Jake and Mark. Mark had passed away with their parents, on a hunt. Jake, who was adopted, found his real parents and went to them. So now, Emma only had her Uncle Bobby and Abby. Abby was like Emma's older sister. Abby was always there for Emma, just as Emma was always there for Abby.

* * *

Dean watched Sam eat the last of the Fruit Loops, Dean's favorite cereal. Dean had made him Spegetti-o's but Sam refused to eat them for dinner, he had to eat Dean's cereal. Of course, Dean would give up anything for Sam, even his own life. John came five minutes later hands full of grocery bags. Dean sighed with relief. He was starving.

John gave him the food and told him that they were going back to Bobby's. Dean's face lit up with excitement. He was going to see Abby again. Dean rushed through diner took a quick bath and went to sleep, waiting for morning.

On the road to Bobby's Dean sang every AC/DC song on the tape over and over again. John smiled every time he looked at his son and saw the joy and excitement in his eyes. Dean was so excited. He already planned everything he would do with Abby. First, they would play with her dolls. Next, they would watch some concerts on TV. Then, they would go swimming in the pond behind Bobby's house. Dean thought it was a great idea.

Two days later, the shiny, black '67 Impala pulled up in front of Bobby's atrocious house. John parked the car right next to Bobby's Pontiac and Dean got out before John even shut the ignition off. He ran to the door and pounded on the doorbell multiple times. Bobby answered and let him in.

Dean didn't see Abby anywhere in the kitchen or living room so he ran upstairs to her room. She wasn't there either. Actually, Dean didn't see any of Abby's stuff. The drawers of her dresser were open and empty. Her closet held only her packed away toys. Dean knew, from this sight of her empty room with not even her pillow, that Abby was gone. She was now in New Hampshire, alone.


	4. How to Escape From Boarding School

How to Escape From Boading School

Abby turned around to get one last look at her school. She was finally leaving this crap stock. No more crappy tests, or crappy cheerleaders, or the color pink. Going to an all girls school was horrible. She was not a cheerleader or a singer or horseback rider. Abby was a hunter. She was the kind of girl who always had her nails painted black and jelly bracelets on her wrists. She wore jeans instead of short skirts, t-shirts from Hot Topic instead of tank-tops, and Doc Martens instead of flats or heals.

While everyone listened to Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers, Abby listened to Metallica and AC/DC and most of all Led Zeppelin. She was the outcast of the school. The teachers didn't like her and the other girls didn't like her. She had her own dorm because her roommate thought her posters were"scary." _What wimps._ She thought as she got in her '62 Pontiac that Bobby had sent up for her birthday.

She put the radio on, pulled her black hair into a ponytail, and drove off with her finger in the air. Making a fake call to the school was the best thing she's ever done. She couldn't go home to Bobby yet. First, she wanted to travel a little. Abby knew the best place to get any fake I.D. It was only a few hours from here in New Jersey. Abby's dad used to go there all the time to get a new I.D. The people who owned the place where old family friends, so she would get the I.D.'s for free.

It had gotten dark and Abby really needed sleep. She was somewhere in the middle of New York and there was a motel just a few miles ahead. She parked her car and opened the glove compartment, looking for her I.D. that her History teacher had made for her. Many things happened between her and him, but I'm not going to get into that; it was pretty illegal what they did. She grabbed her duffle and rented a room. While she was walking to her room, she thought she saw the familiar Impala, but she just ignored it and went to her room.

* * *

"Dean! How could you let Sam go out? He's twelve for crying out loud. I can't believe you. That vampire was so close to biting him." John yelled at Dean. Dean just stood there embracing the screams, hoping nobody heard this. Dean knew he was wrong for letting Sam go for a walk, but Sam was really getting on Dean's nerves. Twelve year old boys were such a pain.

"You're so lucky he's okay. What if the vampire did bite him? What would you do? Either you or I would have had to decapitate him. How would you have felt if you had to cut your own brothers head off? God Dean, you could be such an idiot sometimes." John continued as he held Sam close to his chest, holding him as if there was nothing else to live for.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I- I- I didn't know. It won't ever happen again." Dean said, on the edge of crying. Dean knew he wouldn't cry though. He had to show his Dad he was a man. John couldn't stand being in this town anymore.

"Pack your stuff and get in the car. I don't want another word from you." John started to pack the guns in his bag. Sam just sat on the bed, still in shock from what had happened not even ten minutes ago. He winced when he heard Dean slam the door. Sam knew it would be a very uncomfortable ride to the next town.

Dean threw his stuff in the trunk and slammed the door shut. He hated fighting with his dad. He stood outside letting the freezing January air hit his face. The trees behind him rustled and he scanned the parking lot making sure no one was there. Someone was.

It was a girl. She was walking out of her room to her car. She had black curly hair that went to her shoulders. Her arms were bare and long. She had muscular legs. Dean could see her full breasts as she pushed her hair from her face. There was this feeling inside of him. He felt like he knew her, but he didn't know anybody in Tennessee. She scanned the parking lot before opening her door. Dean walked over to her, but she got in her car and drove off before he reached her. "Abby?" Dean said puzzled as he watched her go off.


	5. On Her Way Home

Abby looked in her rearview mirror. Dean stood there looking at her. "Crap" was all she thought. Dean was probably going to call Bobby. Then she would get in trouble. Her phone started playing "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood. She picked it up thinking it would be Dean or Bobby.

She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the caller I.D. It was her teacher, Mr. Miller. She didn't tell him she was leaving, so she still had all the drugs in her trunk. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Hey, Abby, where the hell are you?" He screamed.

"David, I quit. I can't sell the drugs with you anymore. I'm sorry. Please erase my number. Bye." She said and hung up.

There was a lake just up the road. She parked and went to the truck. The lake was dark and the moon shone slightly on it. There was just enough light for her to see what she was doing. There were boxes and boxes of marijuana and cocaine. With each box she dumped into the river, a little bit of weight was taken off her shoulders. After all the boxes were gone she sat in her car and smiled.

Dean went back to his motel room and grabbed the Impala keys. Luckily for him John was in the bathroom and Sam was asleep. He got in the Impala and drove off after Abby. He watched her dump the boxes and get back in her car. He followed her as she drove off. She didn't stop until she pulled into the all too familiar driveway. She drove all the way to Bobby's house.

The wind whistled in her ear and Abby knew she was home. She didn't realize how much she missed Bobby and Emma until now. The sharp wind kept rustling her hair around and she felt two very familiar hands pull it into a ponytail. She turned around expecting to see the soft face of the six year old she knew, but instead she was greeted by the grown face of a very handsome boy.

"Hi Dean" she said and smiled.

Dean grabbed her chin with one hand and smushed her lips into a hard kiss. The kiss they both have been waiting for. She pulled back and studied his face. He grew up a lot. Abby smiled again. She loved seeing Dean for the first time in years. They walked into the house hand in hand.

Bobby was sitting in the kitchen cooking chicken and Emma was on the phone with her friend. Abby walked in and went straight to Bobby. He was shocked to see her. Abby hugged him and they started talking like little school girls. Dean's phone rang and he knew who it was. It was John calling to yell at him. Dean walked outside and too the shed. He grabbed an ax and chopped his phone. Dean will take John's words later but for right now he was with Abby. He will be with her forever.


	6. Bruises

A women's scream pierced through the silence. Dean ran inside to see who it came from. Nobody was downstairs, so Dean ran upstairs. He ran through all the rooms and still couldn't find anyone. Horrible thoughts raced through Dean's mind; "What if there all dead? Where did they go? Please, God, let them be okay."

He searched all over the house once more. Abby's bags were still neatly placed at the door, where she left them when she came in the house. The phone Emma was using was left on her bed; she hadn't even hung up. There was a broken plate on the floor in the kitchen where Bobby had been cooking. Dean was scared.

Something felt wrong to him but, he didn't know what. He looked on every single windowsill and underneath every door and behind every object he possibly could for sulfur. But, there wasn't any, not even one small piece was too been found. Dean searched, once more, through Emma and Bobby's stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary was there.

When he walked into Abby's room, something felt different. He searched her bed, the same one from ten years ago, and found nothing. He looked in her closet, but there were only the dolls he once used to play with. Nothing was really out of the ordinary. A single tear slipped down Dean's soft cheek as he shut the light and closed the door.

The only place where Dean hadn't looked was in Bobby's Panic Room. He was afraid to go there and find them all dean, so he didn't. Dean knew he was making a huge mistake, but he couldn't bring himself to open the door that led to the stairs that led to Bobby's Panic Room. A good hunter would have thrown open the door and flew down the stairs. Dean didn't think he was a good hunter; he knew he wasn't his father.

"Abby! Abby! Abby, sweetie, please wake up!" Abby could faintly hear Bobby weakly scream at her to wake up. Her head hurt like hell and she could tell she had a huge open gash across her stomach. It hurt her so much! She opened her eyes to see Bobby beaten up across from her. She also saw Emma hanging on to life. All three of them were tied to chairs, had a bruise or bruises in Emma's case, and a nasty gash or gashes on their stomach.

A tall man came behind Bobby. The man had a small beer belly, shaggy tousled hair, and a young looking face. That was all Abby could see in the poorly lit room. He holding a knife in one hand and grabbed Bobby's head back with the other. He leaned over Bobby and slid the knife up his chest and stomach. Abby cried out to make him stop, but the man just smiled and looked at her.

His smile was evil, creepy, and stalkerish. Abby screamed and screamed. He was hurting the only family she had. The quick glances she shot at Emma showed that she was unconscious. Cuts appeared on Bobby as the man kept slicing him. Abby was furious. She wanted to get up and show the hunter she was. She could have easily beaten this guy to a pulse, but there was one default. Abby was tied to a chair.

The weirdest thing happened next. The tall, mysterious man cut his arm. He then made a similar cut on Bobby's arm and was about to _bleed_ into Bobby's gash! But, Abby screamed really loud. Then she embraced the slap across her face from the man. This only made her scream even louder and cry. She cried cause nobody was there to save them. She cried because Emma would never get the chance to go to college and have a normal life. She cried because Bobby would never get to see his two favorite people grow and be happy.

He heard the scream again. Without hesitation Dean flung the door open and flew down the stairs to Bobby's Panic room. Dean saw Abby, Emma, and Bobby tied to chairs. He saw the man slightly slice Abby's arm and almost bleed into her. But he didn't. Dean tackled the guy to the ground and knocked him out. He untied Abby. Then, she untied Emma while Dean untied Bobby.

There was a first-aid kit underneath the bed and Abby ran and got it. She stitched Emma's many cuts, and then helped Dean with Bobby. At least Bobby was conscious; Emma wouldn't open her eyes. Abby carried her upstairs while Dean and Bobby took care of the guy. Neither of them knew what he was.

He couldn't be a demon because if he was he wouldn't be in the room. He couldn't be a ghost because then Dean wouldn't have been able to tackle him. So just what the hell was he? "Dean, go upstairs and watch Abby and Emma. I'm gonna take this guy to Patrick and see what's up with him." Bobby told Dean while he flung the guy over his shoulder. Dean went upstairs and sat with Abby on the couch. She was holding an ice pack to Emma's biggest bruise on her head.

Patrick was a doctor, but he got fired. He knows about all the supernatural stuff, so Bobby wouldn't have to explain anything. Patrick did a blood test on the guy, who was now conscious and tied to a bed. Bobby sat drinking a beer while Patrick worked.

After about an hour or two, Patrick looked at the man's blood under the microscope. There were little bits of sulfur in it. Neither of them knew what to think. Bobby hadn't seen anything like this before. He knew he had to kill the man, so he did. Bobby shot the man three times through the heart. The only thing that puzzled him was the small tattoo at the crook of his elbow that said, "Croatoan."


	7. When Dean Cries, ABbby Cries

John had been giving Dean the worst punishment of all. Ignorance. Ever since Bobby went to get him a few days ago John had been ignoring Dean. Dean didn't care. He was all Abby and Emma. Giving his full attention to his girls. Booby hadn't been mad at Abby for leaving boarding school like that. He was pretty much mad at himself for sending her there. He knew she belonged with him and Emma. She belonged with John and Sam. But mostly she belonged with Dean.

Dean would always be there to protect her; even if he was a hundred miles away. Now that Abby was older, she understood everything more. She knew Dean would be leaving, but she introduced him to the computer and e-mailing. Abby also taught Dean about a lot of lore and urban legends that she learned at school.

Dean was eager to do anything as long as he was with Abby. He always seemed so happy around her and Emma and Sam and Bobby and John. He was hurting, a lot. He still cried himself to sleep. He still missed his mom. Abby saw this in him, so did John. They both knew Dean more than anyone. They both saw the anger building up inside of him. They both knew he needed love.

Abby was able to give him that love. John could only try. The love Dean needed wasn't that of a father. Although the love John was giving him wasn't anything. There was no love there. John tried and tried to be a good father, but he was too obsessed with finding the damn thing that killed Mary. He was raising both his sons as warriors.

Abby brought light and sunshine into Dean's life. When Dean was alone with John and Sam, his life was dark. With Abby he was alive and happy. Happier than you would ever find Dean.

Abby went to her room a little after dinner. She was tired. Dean followed no more than five minutes later. He peeked into Abby's room to see if she was asleep yet. She was. Dean stood and watched her sleep for a little. He watched her chest rise and fall with each calm, steady breath she took. He watched her peaceful face lost in dreams.

Dean went to the room across the hall. The room he had stayed in when he was younger. It was still the same. The walls were still the pale blue and green as he remembered. He could picture him and Abby cuddling on the bed from when she used to comfort him.

He changed into his pajamas and lied on the bed. All he could think about was his mom. He still missed her, a lot. Sam was lucky that he barely knew her. It's easier for him. Dean started to cry to himself again.

Abby woke. She heard his cries. They were louder than she remembered. Abby hoped no one, especially John, heard him crying. She got out of bed and went to his room. He opened his arms for her to lie next to him when he saw her. She lied there and just cuddled with Dean. She tried comforting him. She hated seeing him hurt like this. She knew how it felt.

Dean knew they both hurt like this. The only way they didn't hurt was if they were together. They only way their pain could disappear was in each other's arms.


	8. What happened to Abby

_ The sweet smell of lemonade and salt water filled her nose. She watched as a little boy played in the ocean. He was happy. She felt happy. When she turned around she saw a beautiful white house. It had blue shutters and a wraparound porch. The boy from the ocean was standing next to her. It was her son. _

_ They went in the house. Dean was in the kitchen making lunch for the happy little family. Abby looked at her ring. She knew this must be a dream. To be married to Dean and have a beautiful little boy was just her fantasy and she knew it._

Morning came to quick for Abby. She was in the middle of a perfect dream. Her, Dean, a little boy, a house on the water, life without monsters, everything she ever wanted. Dean wasn't next to her when she woke up so she just went down stairs.

John was sitting at the table on his laptop drinking a beer. _That's John for ya_, Abby thought to herself. John was the only person she knew who could drink a beer at eight in the morning.

She made herself eggs and bacon and sat next to him. He looked up from the laptop and smiled one of his rare smiles. "So Johnny what's up?" Abby asked eager to make conversation.

"Well," John started, "I have this hunt that I'm looking at that's giving me a huge headache. My oldest son is in love with an amazing, beautiful girl. My other son doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hunt; he just wants to go to school. And I just finished the last good beer in the house. Oh and one last thing, don't call me Johnny"

"Yes sir. Um, what's the hunt on?" Abby answered trying to ignore John's sentence on his oldest son. John explained the hunt to her. It was in Des Moines, Iowa. There apparently had been "ghost sightings" and John wanted to check it out to make sure it wasn't anything big.

"Are you going to take Sam and Dean with you?"

"I dunno. I'm still mad at Dean for just leaving like that, but I would have done the same thing. And also I don't wanna bother Bobby by leaving them here for a few weeks. It would be good for Sam though, ya know since he wants to do good in school and all." He sighed. It was hard for him and Abby understood.

After a few hours of hanging with John, Abby went to her room and started cleaning it up. She still had all of her dolls and her little bed from when she was a toddler. _Ugh!_ She thought, _this is gonna be a hell of a cleanup._ Abby started moving everything to the panic room, Bobby's panic room.

Wow. She hadn't been in there since she was a baby! Everything was exactly the same. There was the bed, the picture of Bobby's wife, the devil's trap on the floor, everything was exactly the same. Abby put her boxes on the floor by the bed. She sighed, turned around, and bumped into John. "Sorry, sir." She said and walked around him. As Abby passed she could smell the heavy sent of beer in his breath. _Wow, he must have drank every beer in the fridge_, Abby thought.

After getting more boxes from her room, she bumped into john again. He took one of the boxes and helped her go to the panic room. He locked the door once they were both in there. Abby looked at him strangely and tried to go to the door to unlock it. John didn't let her.

From outside Dean heard Abby's screams once again. They came from the panic room. Dean ran and tried to break down the door. Of course he couldn't. After about five minutes John came out. Dean went into the panic room.

He saw Abby lying on the floor crying. She was naked and her waist and chest was covered in bruises. John had raped her.


	9. I remember

One year later. Abby was feeding her three month old baby boy. He was starting to grow soft locks of silky brown hair. His green-ish brown eyes were identical to his fathers. Abby loved him more than anything. She was still pissed at John for leaving with Sam and Dean. Abby believed that if Dean was still there to comfort her like he was the first few weeks of her pregnancy, that everything would feel normal. But it didn't.

A tear fell down Abby's soft, pale cheek as she reflected on the last good times she had with Dean. She remembered his soft touch when he rubbed her back as she threw up the first week. She remembered him telling her stories as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. Her favorite memory was the soft lips that fell upon her lips as Dean said good-bye. More tears escaped from her eyes and soon she was bawling.

Bobby heard her from the living room where he was resting. She had been crying like this ever since that bastard, John, had taken the boys away. It broke a piece of his heart off every time he heard her cry. Then, as it happened every day, Ryan would start to cry with his mother. He was a momma's boy and he always will be for there would be no father to be with him.

Dean found his fake I.D. in his duffle bag. The club was just a few minutes' drive and Dean was sure he could sneak out with John or Sam waking up. He fished through his clothes for a fashionable and clean shirt to wear. The jeans he put on smelt relatively clean and they matched the shirt perfectly. Now, all he needed to do was find his shoes and scrounge for some money.

The car ride was only a few minutes' like he predicted. _Pumps_,_ what a cute name for a strip club,_ Dean thought as he pulled into the nicely paved parking lot. He got out and started walking towards the double door entrance. He passed a couple making love on the side of the building. Guess they didn't have enough time to get home. E heard the last of the girls moans before he was soaked with the loud, metal sounding music of the club.

He sat at one of the round tables all by himself and ordered a beer from the busty blonde that came over to his table. He watched red heads, brunettes, and blondes run their lushes bodies up and down the silver poles. He smiled a little to himself and ordered another beer. Dean hadn't remembered Abby or Emma in a long time. He also hadn't remembered the step-brother he now had.

He was driving to a new motel with the beautiful blonde in the seat next to him. She didn't look older than 16, but Dean didn't care. The gutter filled brain had over taken his clean innocent mind. He turned the radio on hoping Barry White was on, but instead AC/DC blasted through the small speakers. He remembered. He remembered the nights when he and Abby would sing their hearts out to this band and many others. He remembered the nights when Abby would comfort him while he cried himself to sleep when his mom had died. He remembered and he cried. He cried so much that the stripper left without him realizing. Dean missed them.


End file.
